Jade's first joystick
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I need to try this." says Jade.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Kate Muuse, Bella Fuck, Anna Laurenz, Jane Roberts, Mike Montez, Jason Nova and Melissa Orgasm.**

* * *

**Jade's first joystick**

**12 year old Jade West is in her bed. In her left hand she hold a black thick dildo.**

**She stole it in the local porno store.**

"Yay! Finally I have a real sexy dildo to use." says Jade in joy.

At this point in her life, Jade isn't fully badass and sexual yet, like she'll be later, but she is on the way towards it.

"I need to try this." says Jade as she takes off her sweatpants and slide the dildo into her pussy and use it to fuck herself nice and slow.

Because she has watched porn, Jade know how to use a dildo.

Having a dildo in her pussy feels wonderful for Jade.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jade.

Jade is horny.

"Damn, yes!" moans Jade, all sexual.

She just took a step towards being the the awesome bad girl she will become. The Jade we all love.

Jade's pussy is very wet.

"Fuck!" moans Jade.

Jade pretend that a guy is fucking her.

"Yeah, fuck me!" moans Jade in a sexy tone.

The dildo fit very good in Jade's pussy.

"I love your big dick!" moans Jade.

Jade is very happy.

"Awesome! You do me so sexy!" moans Jade.

Jade is horny and happy.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

6 minutes later.

"Awwww, yeah!" moans Jade as she get her first real orgasm.

She's had small orgasms before, but this is her first adult-style orgasm.

Jade smile as she fall asleep with the dildo still left in her pussy.

2 hours later.

Jade wake up and giggle when she notice that the dildo is still in her pussy.

She grab the dildo and pull it out.

She lick the dildo clean.

"Yum." says Jade, who enjoy the taste of her own pussy-juice.

The next day.

Jade sit in Math class at school, but all she can think about is how good it felt to have the dildo in her pussy.

She wish the dildo was in her pussy right now.

"Damn..." thinks Jade.

An idea pop into her head.

"Mrs Boobah, can I go to the bathroom?" says Jade as she hold up her hand.

"Make it quick." says Mrs Maud Boobah, the old uptight Math teacher, looking angry.

Jade walk to her locker and grab the dildo from her bag.

Then she walk to a bathroom, enter, close the door, lock it and pull down her pants.

"So sexy!" moans Jade as she slide the dildo into her pussy.

Jade fuck herself in the pussy with the dildo at a nice slow speed.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jade.

It is clear that Jade is very horny.

"Mmm!" moans Jade.

Jade hold the dildo with one hand and rub her own boobs with the other.

She's seen this in porn.

"Damn! Sexy!" moans Jade.

6 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Jade as she get a very sexy orgasm.

4 minutes later, Jade return to her desk in the Math classroom.

"That took too long." says Mrs Boobah.

"Sorry..." says Jade.

At this point in her life Jade is still not as badass as later so she doesn't snap and give a rude comment to the teacher.

"Next time don't be so bloody slow." says Mrs Boobah.

Mrs Boobah is a very cranky old woman who hate kids even though she work as a teacher.

She is disliked by almost all students at the school, including Jade.

"Fucking shit." thinks Jade.

Later that day, when she get home, Jade drink some coffee.

"Oh, no!" says Jade when she feel that she need to shit.

She run to the bathroom, pull down her pants, sit down on the toilet and allow the shit to float out from her round sexy ass.

It hurt a bit when the thick shit comes out.

"Ewww!" says Jade.

4 hours later.

"Mmmm! So damn sexy!" moans Jade as she fuck her pussy with the dildo.

Jade is happy that her parents dowsn't know how sexual she is. If they knew that they would get very angry.

They want Jade to be a good girl.

"Yeah!" moans Jade, all horny.

Her pussy is wet and erotic.

"Fuck!" moans Jade.

Jade love having a dildo in her pussy.

"I get why the store sell this kind of dildo for 55 bucks!" moans Jade.

She did not pay for it, she stole it, but she think the dildo is so good that she understand why it cost 55 dollars.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Jade.

Jade use the dildo faster.

6 minutes later.

"Damn! Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Jade as she get an awesome orgasm.

"Jade, are you okay?" says Amanda West, Jade's mom.

Amanda was once very much like Jade in personality, but has now left her naughty was behind and does NOT want jade to be a bad girl at all.

"Dang it..." mumbles Jade as she quickly pull out the dildo from her pussy, hide it under the bed and put baggy old sweatpants.

"Jade...?" says Amanda.

Jade unlock and open thr door.

Amanda enter the room.

"Mom." says Jade.

"What's that weird smell...?" says Aamanda when she sense the remaining scent of Jade's pussy.

"I...uh...farted." says Jade.

"Really? That doesn't smell like any fart I've ever felt before, but fine, whatever. I just wanted to tell you to do your homework. Next week you've History mid-term exam and I expect you to study so you don't get a C minus again like last time." says Amanda.

Fortunately for Jade, her mom doesn't seem to figure out that Jade has masturbated.

"Mom, you knw that I don't love school." says Jade.

"Do not whine, Jade. If you don't get good results your dad and I might be forced to put you in miltary school, young lady. That's not an outcome I desire, trust me, but it will happen if we see no improvement regarding your very low performance on exams over the past year." says Amanda.

"You and dad don't love me. Why the crap do you guys care if I do well on my tests or not...?" says Jade.

"That's it, Jade! You're grounded for a month!" says Amanda in anger as she snap, no longer able to stay calm.

Amanda grab Jade's cell phone and laptop computer.

"NO!" scream Jade and then starts to cry.

"Shut up!" says Amanda and then leave.

Jade sit down on the bed.

She force herself to stop crying.

Usually she never cry, thinking that crying is for lame kids, but being grounded felt so hard that she couldn't keep the tears in.

"Fuck! Mom's so stupid." says Jade.

Jade close the door and lock it.

Then she grab a bottle of beer that sje kept under her bed.

"Okay..." says Jade as she open the bottle and drink.

She stole the beer a week ago.

"Nice." says Jade, who love the taste of cheap beer.

The beer isn't cold, but she doesn't care. She like it a lot anyways.

"Awww!" says Jade, ahppy again, thanks to the beer.

Jade punch her old pink teddy bear, sending it flying across the room.

The cute plush bear end up in the trashcan, but Jade simply laugh and ignore her old childhood toy.

"I am so cool." says Jade.

She switch on her TV and watch some random show.

The next day.

Amanda drive Jade to school.

"You should wear a less naughty outfit." says Amanda.

"No, this is my style." says Jade.

"I hate it." says Amanda.

"And I love it." says Jade, now much more hardcore than 2 days ago.

"Really?" says Amanda.

"Yeah." says Jade.

Once they get to school, Jade get out from the car and walk up to the school building.

She wish she could be at home and masturbate to online porn.

Many of the other kids at school are surprised when they see the once very sweet cute Jade, now looking like a true sexy badass bad girl with leather jacket, short skirt and all.

Jade simply walk to her locker, grab some books and then walk to class.

"Dildo and porn. Dildo and porn. Dildo and porn. Dildo and porn." thinks Jade with a tiny smile.

"You're late, Miss West." says Mr Tony Kordoovius, the History teacher.

"Sorry, sir...I guess." says Jade as she roll her eyes in a sassy way.

"Don't be sassy here, young lady. Open your book to page 69." says Mr Kordoovius.

"69." says Jade, as she laugh a bit.

"No such ideas in my classroom!" says Mr Kordoovius in anger.

Jade simply ignore him, pretending that he doesn't exist.

So her mom and dad won't get mad at her, Jade actually study a little.

The next day, after school.

Jade is in her room. She is a bit angry since she has no phone and no computer.

She does have TV though.

"Maybe..." says Jade as she switch on the TV and try to access a porno channel.

After nearly 27 minutes she manage to find porn.

"Nice." says Jade with a slutty smile.

She finger-fuck her pussy while watching the porn.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jade, being horny.

Jade wish she could find a guy to fuck her.

She is single and has never had a boyfriend.

Though she actually doesn't need a real boyfriend, a fuck-buddy would be enough in her opinion.

"Fuck!" moans Jade.

On the TV screen, a man fuck a girl in the ass.

Jade think it looks wonderful. She would love being the girl.

"Mmmm...yeah!" moans a horny Jade, finger-fucking harder.

6 minutes later.

"Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Jade as she get a very slutty orgasm.

45 minutes later.

"I wish I had my computer." says Jade, who has nothing fun to do.

She doesn't wanna masturbate again right now.

"Mom's stupid." says Jade.

Jade grab a plush bunny and throw it into the trashcan.

"And score." says Jade.

Then she eat some candy.

"I am so sexy." says Jade.

3 hours later, Jade and her parents eat dinner.

"Jade, why have you changed your style in clothes?" says George West, Jade's dad.

George does not like Jade's new bad girl style.

"I'm tired of looking too sweet." says Jade.

"Too sweet...?" says George.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be a cutie anymore. That part of me is gone. Now I'm all awesome and strong." says Jade as she open up her jacket to reveal her boobs. She wear no bra or shirt.

"Jade Regina West, close your jacket at once!" says George in anger.

"La la la!" sing Jade as she simply ignore her dad.

"I told you to close your jacket." says George.

"C'mon, dad. You love to look." says Jade with a sexy smile.

"That's it, Jade! No food for you today." says George as he remove the plate with pasta and fish that is in front of Jade.

"Me don't care..." says Jade.

"Stop! Go to your room!" says George.

Jade spit on her dad's food and then goes to her room.

Once in her room she close and lock the door.

She then grab her dildo and suck it as if it was a real dick that she was giving a blowjob to.

"Mmm, sexy!" thinks Jade with a porno-smile.

Jade's pussy is getting wet.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
